Conversational Bets
by high improbability
Summary: Gwendal and Anissina have a short conversation on a balcony, while eight people spy on them...


**Hi, I'm Amethyst-chan, new to the Kyou Kara Maou fandom. This is my first try at this, so please be honest with your reviews!**

I don't own Kyou Kara Maou.

Amethyst

* * *

Gwendal stood on one of Blood Pledge Castle's many balconies. He had been taking a short break from work and was giving Yuri the chance to go and run the country for a few hours.

Of course, he didn't really expect much progress.

"YOU WIMP!" Wolfram yells, his call echoing throughout the castle. "You get BACK here this INSTANT!"

And for the next few minutes, Blood Pledge Castle's walls echo with Wolfram's screams, Yuri running throughout it, and Murata's 'big brother' attitude.

"Now, now," he hears Murata say. "You're acting like kids. Why don't you guys just sit down and talk about this – "

But Murata is cut off once again by Wolfram's childishness. _"_It's his fault, and you know it,_"_ he defends.

Gwendal sighs, a knowing look on his face. Suddenly, he hears someone behind him alertly turns around.

Anissina is standing in front of him, a smile on her face. "Don't worry," she defends herself. "I have absolutely no intention of using you as a guinea pig…for today," she adds.

He lets out a small laugh. "Hopefully."

"Those boys never change, don't they?" she asks.

Gwendal shakes his head. "I guess not."

Anissina approaches the balcony's edge and laughs gently. "It's such a peaceful kingdom," she breathes. "I've loved it so much since King Yuri took the throne."

In the awkward silence that follows, neither Gwendal nor Anissina realize that the castle has quieted down.

"I have my money on Mr. Cool Ponytail's love confession," Miko whispers to the others, peeking through the balcony door. "Two gold coins."

"So do I," Lady Cheri snickers.

"Me too," Yuri puts in.

"Well, I bet that Anissina will start it off," Yozak says, and Conrad and Murata agree with him.

"I say there won't be a love confession," Shori bets, and it yields Wolfram's agreement.

"Well, there won't be any bet if we don't shut up," Murata mutters. "So let's just pipe down and watch, okay?"

The others nod and turn their attention to the couple.

"It's such a peaceful kingdom," Anissina was repeating. "It's too bad I'll only get to enjoy it by myself for a few more months."

"You're still going around with that arranged marriage, Anissina?" Gwendal asks.

"Yes," the redhead confesses. "I mean, I-I don't want to get married, Gwendal," she reasons. "Not to him. I mean, I don't exactly find him…_appealing_."

"Then don't get married," Gwendal replies, as if it is as simple as that.

"I _can't_, Gwendal, and you know it," Anissina shoots back. "It's my family's decision, and I can't do anything to change their minds."

"That's because you never tried," Gwendal quietly says. The betters look on in pleasure.

"What do you mean?" she asks.

"You're letting you're family push you around, Anissina," he replies. "Why don't you try and stand up for yourself on this matter?"

"It's getting good," Wolfram murmurs, and everyone nods in pleasure.

"You know the answer, Gwendal," she sighs. "I do love them, and I do want to make them happy."

"You have rights, too, Anissina," the dark-haired man replies. "You have the right to be happy."

Anissina thinks for a few minutes, then answers. "You're right," she says. "I do have the right, and I want to be married to someone I want to be married to."

"Like who?" he asks. Murata squeezes Yuri's hand in excitement.

But before he can answer, Lasagna comes in and spots the spying octet. Yuri frantically raises his finger to his hands, and the maid gets the gesture. She rushes out, but not before Anissina hears the slamming door.

"Was Lasagna just here?" she asks, checking the room. The eight spies frantically gulp and hide.

"Like who, Anissina?" Gwendal presses.

"We're winning," Miko taunts.

"No you are not," Yozak replies. "_She_'s obviously going to say 'You,' which means she did the confessing and we win."

"He asked first," Lady Cheri protests.

"No he didn't."

"Yes he did."

"No he didn't."

Naturally, in situations like this, Wolfram's temper gets the best of him.

"WILL YOU PEOPLE JUST PLEASE SHUT UP?" followed by an, "Oops."

Gwendal and Anissina immediately spin around, and they see eight sheepish people.

"Oops," Wolfram says, a blush gathering on his cheeks.

"OUT!"

TWO MINUTES LATER…

"He said out of the room and we're still out of the room," Murata murmurs, looking into the room's door.

"Yep," Wolfram agrees, and looks on.

"Will you people shut up, I can't hear what they're saying!" Miko retorts and the double-blacks immediately shut their mouths.

"You," they here, but since they missed part of the conversation, they don't know who said it. So they listen on.

"Anissina, I'm going on vacation to Cavalcade some time next month," they hear Gwendal say. "W-would you like to come with me?"

Anissina laughs. "I'd predict that you'd ask either your brothers or King Yuri instead of me," she says.

"I'm serious, Anissina," they hear Gwendal say, and it's all they can do to keep from going inside again.

"Sure," she replies. "Next month?"

"See you then," he replies, and they swear they see him blushing.

He nods, and begins to exit the room. Frantic, the octet immediately pretend to be casually walking and 'coincidentally being at the same place at the same time.'

**LATER ON…**

"No love confession," Shori triumphantly declares.

"We win," Wolfram adds, demanding money.

"Hold on!" Conrad cuts in, his hand protectively covering his wallet. "Since His Eminence and Wolfram were bickering, we can't really make sure if there was a love confession or not."

"Good point," Murata says.

"Ah, let's just drop the whole thing," Yuri proposes, and everyone agrees. They walk around the castle together, until they come across a big window…

Lady Cheri jumps at the sight.

"Hey, is that…Dakaskos and Lasagna?"

* * *

**Yay! Done!**

**Anyway, congratulations if you read it up to here, and I'm sorry if it's not that good!**

* * *

Amethyst-chan, signing off.


End file.
